


Fantastic Beasts

by CTippy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A fanvid dedicated to the Fantastic Beasts found in the movies so far.





	Fantastic Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, why every time I try to do something nice, my editing turns out lazy af!? Oh well... I liked the idea of making a video about the fantastic beasts found so far in the movies and for some reason this Sleeping at Last song made me think of them and so I made it, but it kinda sucks. I hope you'll enjoy it more than I do.

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/182914740792) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg0k3wlyzzM) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
